


Life is hard（,but ultimately good）

by shunziqing



Category: NCIS
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（,but ultimately good）的部分</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 别站着睡觉，DiNozzo！

  
周五深夜——事实上也有可能是周六凌晨，每个人都急于结束手中这个拖了太久的案子好尽早回家投奔床的怀抱，没人费心留意时间，Gibbs在Tony身后关 上房门，年轻人从他身旁擦过直奔厨房去接水喝，途中设法摆脱掉了自己的背包、大衣和鞋子，东西散乱地在他身后形成一条轨迹。  
  
换做平常，Gibbs早该大声咆哮外加巴头了，不过今天他似乎找不到足够的气力做任何一样。  
  
等他把自己的外衣挂好走进客厅里，发现厨房的水声停了，DiNozzo却靠在流理台边不动弹。他翻了个白眼，抓起沙发上的枕头扔过去，击中了年轻人的大腿。  
  
“别站着睡觉，DiNozzo！”他命令道。  
  
Tony发出一声不清不愿的呼噜声，半闭着眼睛往楼上摸去，把那杯水原封不动地抛弃在身后。  
  
Gibbs摇摇头，捡起地上的枕头，顺手带上那杯水——Tony总会在半夜起来找水喝。  
  
卧室里，Gibbs毫不意外地发现Tony斜倒在床上，衣服都没脱。他放下杯子，把被子从年轻人身下抽出来：“衣服，脱掉。”  
  
Tony被动地翻了个身，险险没从床上掉下去。他缩进被子里，不一会儿床边就陆续掉出他的衬衫、西裤、袜子，最后是，内裤。  
  
Gibbs站在那儿，思维迟钝地犹豫着是该先收拾这堆烂摊子还是去浴室洗漱，然后Tony在被子底下伸了伸手，睡意模糊地叫道：“……Gibbs？”  
  
于是Gibbs想，哦what the hell。他快速摆脱掉自己的衣服，钻进被窝里。Tony蜷在他身边，几乎整个人都埋在被子底下，皮肤温暖而干燥。半分钟后，他们就都沉沉进入梦乡。  
  
  
半夜的时候，Gibbs醒了一次。他模糊地意识到，是Tony在起来喝水。  
  
他翻了个身，把手放在另一人的胯骨上。  
  
他们是两个大老爷们儿，他们*绝不*搂搂抱抱。  
  
当Tony躺回原处的时候，Gibbs没有把手收回来。  
  
  
第二天早上，Gibbs是被舔醒的。Tony半边身子压在他上面，正热心地对待他的胡茬。  
  
“唔唔唔，”Tony模糊地嘟囔，“需要撒尿。”  
  
“洗澡。”Gibbs接道。  
  
“刷牙。”  
  
“咖啡。”  
  
“做爱。”  
  
然后Tony又补充：“不一定按以上顺序。”  
  
Gibbs轻哼一声，伸手按了按Tony的小腹。  
  
“哎呦。”年轻人哆嗦一下，翻身下床，“好吧好吧，还是就按以上顺序。”

 

 

 


	2. 锡婚

  
**Ziva &McGee**  
邮件到的时候Tony不在自己桌前，等他回来，一个拳头大的包裹端正地摆在那儿。Gibbs缺席，可能在MTAC。气氛十分可疑。  
  
他瞥了眼正专心致志是自己显得忙碌的两名同事，挠了挠下巴：“有什么想对我说的么，伙计们？”  
  
“Tony！”Ziva首先放弃伪装，“别告诉我你不知道今天是什么日子！”  
  
“哦我知道今天是什么日子，”Tony回嘴，语调干巴巴的，“在第五个人恭喜我的时候就知道了，顺便一提，那时我才刚进楼不到十分钟。不过重点不是这个，重点是*你*怎么会知道，Zee~va！”  
  
“怎么你还真以为这楼里还有谁不知道吗？”McGee手指指下方，“Abby可能在准备派对了。”  
  
“哦上帝保佑我。”Tony嘟囔道，“那么，”他在耳边晃晃那个包裹，“这是你们俩谁的主意？我猜是Ziva，因为精灵王这里显然没什么想象力。”  
  
“就，打开它吧，Tony。”McGee无奈地说道。  
  
“最好别是那种吓人的小丑盒子，McGeek，不然我会很失望的。”包裹里装的是个首饰盒，打开它，里面是一块金属牌——骨头形状的，确切地说，是一块狗牌，挂在项圈上的那种，背面写着：  
  
 _如有拾遗，请致电L.J.Gibbs，555-XXXXXXX_  
  
“嘻。”Ziva突兀地出声。  
  
Tony摇摇头，从无语状态中解脱出来：“你说啥？”  
  
“锡！”Ziva不耐地重复，“‘十周年称锡婚，象锡器柔韧不易破碎’。”  
  
McGee得意地假笑：“那是锡做的，Tony。Happy anniversary。”  
  
  
 **Abby**  
“有什么发现，Abby？”Gibbs走进实验室，一手咖啡，一手caf-paw。  
  
女孩看了银发探员一眼，开始用平板的声音叙述道：“你死掉的海军中士是个*十*足的情圣。我在他的内衣里发现了女性DNA和一根*十*八厘米长的金发。 DNA报告还要起码六个小*十*（时）。”她拿起一根装在证物袋里的球棒，“我从上面提取了*十*枚指纹，这没什么奇怪的，考虑到人一般有*十*根手指， 不过为了保险起见，我们还是再数一遍，一二三四五六七八九*十*——”  
  
“Abby，”Gibbs打断她，“我会数数。”  
  
“哦你会吗？！”女孩猛地转向他，伸出一根手指猛戳他的胸膛，“我知道你在这种事上糟透了Gibbs，这就是为什么你离了三次婚。说真的，你现在也就剩下Tony了，所以，别、搞、砸、了，Gunny！”  
  
  
 **Ducky**  
Tony探了探头：“Ducky你叫我？”  
  
“啊，Anthony我亲爱的孩子，”老法医坐在椅子里朝他举起杯子，晃了晃里面的琥珀色液体，“来来，我想像今天这种日子值得我们喝上一杯，不是么？让我们说，为了这艰难但终究美好的生活~”Ducky悠扬地叹道。  
  
“呃，”Tony迟疑地看着桌上的另一个杯子，“Duck，你知道我还在当值对吧？”  
  
“哦别担心亲爱的，我的是苏格兰威士忌，你的是红茶。”  
  
  
 **Stan Burley** （感谢devina帮我纠正名字）  
TO [AnthonyDiNozzo@ncis.org](mailto:AnthonyDiNozzo@ncis.org)  
FROM [StanBurley@ncis.org](mailto:StanBurley@ncis.org)  
  
嘿伙计，我们的老混蛋怎么样了，还在巴你的后脑勺？我知道你今天可能听这句话听到耳朵生茧，但我还是得说：恭喜。十年可真是他妈不短一段时间，当初我还真没看出你是这么长情的人呢DiNozzo。无论如何，那个老家伙身边需要个你这样儿的。  
干得漂亮，Tony。坚持住。  
P.S.你知道最近的传言是，你已经成了NCIS的新传奇。毕竟人们总说，一个传奇背后，往往是另一个传奇。  
保重。  
  
“Boss，”Tony从电脑屏幕前抬头，叫道，“我想Stan终于精神失常了。”  
  
Gibbs目不转睛地盯着自己的电脑，只有嘴角不为人所查地微微翘起：“我不知道，那小子有六个月没靠岸了，你最清楚不是么DiNozzo？”  
  
“Hmmm，”Tony摸摸下巴，“也许我应该吧Ziva的照片给他寄过去。你知道，调剂调剂身心什么的。”  
  
Ziva飞给他一记死光眼：“敢那么做，Tony，你就死、定、了。”  



	3. 流感季节

  
Tony挺确定自己错过了点儿什么，某个信号也许，留言，或者是“Anthony DiNozzo身染恶疾，请勿靠近”的大布告。当然那不是真的，他感觉自己好得不得了，在这个似乎人人都得流感的时节仍保持神清气爽、邪不如体。  
  
可这没法解释，为什么，像他这样一个人见人爱花见花开的特别资深探员，最近一段时间会让人惧之如蛇蝎，避之如虎狼。  
  
例子有很多，像昨天中午，他只不过是鼻子痒痒打了个小喷嚏，正跟他聊天的隔壁组Alice顿时脸色煞白倒退三步，嘴里语无伦次地嘟囔着：“不是我不是我，不关我事，不是我干的！”一溜烟跑掉了。  
  
还有今天早上，当他代替公务繁忙的老大给Abby送去每天一杯的爱心Caf-paw时，却发现实验室大门紧锁，旁边贴着一张告示，上书“Anthony DiNozzo禁止入内”，任凭他软硬兼施也不能让里面的女孩开门。Tony想破脑袋也想不通是如何得罪了Abby。  
  
最最离谱的是刚才，他们要去带手上这个挪用公款案的犯罪嫌疑人Campbell中士回来询问，而Gibbs*只*带了Ziva一个人去，这极其不正常，如果没有其他需要Gibbs*总*是会带上他的。  
  
Tony确定这不是因为自己做错了什么，可他怎么也想不出究竟是因为什么。然后他看见McGee坐在那儿，一副全知全能的样子，立马火儿不打一处来。  
  
“菜鸟！”他叫道，“快如实招来，到底是怎么回事！”  
  
McGee看着自己的电脑，老神在在地微笑道：“Tony，你不是号称罪案调查员，难道不应该自己调查么？”  
  
哦，跟他来这套？Tony在心里挑眉，他还嫌嫩了点，“你知道罪案调查中有一项技巧叫审讯，Timothy，我在审讯你。现在快说，不然我就告诉Ziva上次是*你*在她的饮料里加辣番茄酱。”  
  
McGee不笑了：“这不是审讯，这是红果果的勒索！”  
  
“没有效吗？”Tony甜甜地问。  
  
McGee胯下肩膀：“这太不公平了。”他撅嘴。  
  
“接受现实吧，菜鸟，生活本身就是不公平地。”  
  
“你知道我们的Campbell中士请了一周病假，”McGee认命地开始答疑解惑。  
  
“对啊，这就是为什么我们要去他家抓他。”  
  
“而他请病假的原因，是因为他得了流感——确切地说，是H1N1，这种流感病毒虽不易致命，但传染力极强，并通常症状表现为上呼吸道感染，”他给了Tony一个已有所指的眼神，“而我们的疫苗接种时间安排在下周。”  
  
Tony张大了嘴：“所以说Abby——”  
  
“被Rosita嬷嬷传染了。”McGee点头。  
  
“Hmmm，我还以为上帝像是个万能抗感冒药什么的呢……那——么——”他拖长了声音，“你们之间是有个备忘录还是怎的？”  
  
“Nope，”McGee看会电脑屏幕，轻快地说，“不需要备忘录来这么做Tony。不过我挺确定如果谁把感冒传染给你，Gibbs会追杀他到底的——当然前提是Ducky没有抢先一步的话。”  
  
Tony放松地靠向椅背，双手叉在脑后，笑得灿烂无比：“Well，幸好，差点以为我的DiNozzo魅力失去效用了。”  
  
“确定你有那种东西吗？”McGee不怎么认真地嘲讽。  
  
“专心工作，麦懒蛋，专心工作。”  
  
  
当天稍晚——好吧是很晚很晚，晚到大部分人都已熟睡的时候，Tony终于有机会把他们公务繁忙的老大钉在床上，嗯，赤裸的。  
  
“你知道，”Tony缓缓磨蹭着两人的重点部位，懒散地开口，声音低低的，“我不是玻璃做的，Gibbs。”  
  
“嗯——哼——”Gibbs从鼻子里哼出一声漫不经心的同意，配合地张开双腿，眼睛半眯着，像只太阳地儿里的大猫。  
  
Tony舔舔嘴唇，低下头，咬住年长男人柔软的唇角，“我可以给你展示下我的屏气时间。”  
  
Gibbs只挑起一根眉，Tony就热心地投入示范中。  
  
两人分开时都有些气喘吁吁，Tony衷心道：“……幸好你从不生病。”  
  
“可不是。”Gibbs答。


	4. Hurt。Heart。

半夜醒来Gibbs不在床上从来都不是好兆头。

每个人心底都有些难以碰触的地方、几只深夜作祟的鬼魂，而命中注定，Gibbs的格外多。

Tony确信海军陆战队一定有道“即使痛得要死，也不许示弱”的信条，不是说他们得搂搂抱抱、泪眼朦胧地互诉衷肠什么的，可是面对每次每次都独自躲开舔伤口的老混蛋，他真的不知道是该生气还是该心疼。

他推开厨房的纱门，Gibbs坐在廊中长椅上，怀里抱着他的狙击步枪，枪口指地。他身板挺直，银发在月下闪着微弱的光。

也许偶尔搂搂抱抱也不是什么坏事。Tony想着，拢了拢怀里的毯子，不过他还没傻到在Gibbs手里有枪的时候这么干。

他坐到男人身旁，轻柔地把枪拿开，竖在一边，手臂碰到Gibbs露在外面的肌肤，冰凉一片。

“Gee，Gibbs，你不冷吗？”

他抖开毯子，盖住两人。Gibbs任他动作，没有反抗。

夜露深重，天空是一片墨蓝色，偶尔几颗星星隐约可见。

Tony歪了歪头，问：“就没有哪个前妻嫉妒过你的枪么？”

Gibbs学着年轻人的样子，把腿缩进毯子里蜷起来，脚蹬着椅子沿儿，直到他们肩膀挨肩膀、膝盖碰膝盖，“全部。”他说。

Tony呵呵地笑了，顶了顶Gibbs的脑袋。椅背硬得很，硌得人背痛，可他俩谁也没动。

“我们需要个舒服点儿的椅子。”Tony把鼻尖儿埋在毯子底下，闷闷地说。

半晌，旁边才传来一声睡意朦胧的“嗯哼”。

这到底还是比搂搂抱抱什么的好多了，Tony想。

**Author's Note:**

> 开坑于2010年6月18日。


End file.
